


You're Perfect

by liamxbrett



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: AU, Locker Room Sex, M/M, NBA, PWP, Sex, Smut, Splash Brothers, blowjob, golden state Warriors - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, no wives or girlfriends or kids, well there's kinda a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamxbrett/pseuds/liamxbrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine happened after Game 7 of the finals. </p><p>99.9999% chance this didn't happen, it's fictional and purely for enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone, so you'll have to excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!!

The buzzer went off and the game was over. Steph shouldn't have been so bummed out about it, there was 10.6 seconds left to catch up to the Cavs, who had a four point lead. He was, though, and as the Cavs celebrated, the Warriors walked towards the bench with sullen faces because of the loss. 

Shaun patted Stephs back, so he forced a half-smile and put his hand on Shaun's shoulder as if to say "I know this is all my fault, please don't hate me".

Stephen couldn't stop thinking about the shots he missed tonight. If I made them, Steph thought, we might have won the finals.

Klay walked over to Steph and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You have that look on your face. The same one you had after you fouled out during the sixth game," he said. Steph shrugged.

"If I just made the shots I missed, we could've won," he said.

"What about the shots I missed? This isn't your fault. We're a team. We win as a team, or lose as a team. We can't win every game and you can't make every shot," said Klay.

"Why can't I make every shot?" Steph frowned.

"Because the NBA would think you're a wizard and you'd get kicked out, probably," Klay joked.

"I'm being serious, Klay," he said as the two of them walked towards the locker room, avoiding the rude comments like 'you suck!' or 'the Warriors are the worst team in the NBA!' coming from the crowd.

"Fine. You can't make every shot because then you wouldn't be grateful for the ones that go in," Klay said seriously. Steph wasn't satisfied by the answer, but he just shrugged again.

The two boys made their way into the locker room and were greeted by the rest of the Warriors team. Draymond patted his back and took a sip of the water bottle he had in his hand. 

"You killed it out there, man. If I played half as good you, we would've won," Steph said weakly.

"Thanks Steph," he said quietly. The whole locker room stayed decently quiet, with very few comments as they got ready to leave the game. Barnes got ready first, grabbed his bag full of stuff, and headed out of the locker room after saying "We'll kill it next year, boys. Good game."  
Anderson followed shortly after, saying goodbye and hugging most of the players. 

These goodbye comments got some of the players still in the locker room chatting, but Steph stayed quiet. Klay looked over at him as he put on a black Nike shirt. "Are you alright?" He asked quiet enough so no one else would hear the personal conversation. 

"I'm fine, Klay," he mumbled quickly. He continued to ramble through his locker for something.

"You're never this quiet," he mentioned.

"And I never play this horribly either, alright? There's a first for everything."

Klay softly rolled his eyes, then said, "you didn't play bad. We had a rough game, sure, but you played hard and fought until the end."

Steph ignored the comment and continued to throw stuff into his bag. He took off his basketball shoes and slid on slides.

"Steph, talk to me," Klay said in a soft voice.  
The players were slowly filing out of the locker room, leaving only a few boys left, including the two.

"See you later, guys," Draymond said. He was the last of the rest of the boys, leaving only Steph and Klay.

"Stephen.."

"I'm fine! Will you quit demanding me to answer you?" Steph went off on his teammate.

"No, because you're clearly not fine and you won't tell me why you're so worked up about it. It was a damn close game and all of our faults. Take all the blame off of your shoulders and realize we're a team!" Klay said.

"Don't shout at me!" Stephen said, pushing Klay away.

Klay grabbed the smaller boy by his wrists and pushed him up against the wall.

"This. Isn't. Your. Fault." 

Steph broke. He fell into Klay's chest and began to sob. "I have to be better, Klay. I have to." The taller boy wrapped his arms around Steph's waist and pulled him close.

"Shh. You're perfect, you're perfect," Klay whispered as he hushed Steph, rubbing his back.

He pulled Steph off of his chest and looked him in the face.

"I swear, you're perfect," Klay said as he leaned in to kiss the shorter teammate passionately.  
Stephen melted into the kiss, walking backwards and into the wall as Klay gently pushed him back.

The kiss soon became more intimate and Klay moved down to his neck. Steph threw his head slightly, causing it to hit the wall. The taller boy continued to kiss the neck of the shorter boy, then moved his hands to Steph's chest, then stomach, then crotch. Klay rubbed his teammate's growing bulge, causing Steph to let out a soft moan.

One hand was next to Stephen's head, pinning him to the wall, and the other was moving into the shorter boy's shorts. Klay kneeled down and slid Steph's shorts and boxers down at the same time.  
He took the player's member in his mouth and Steph let out a loud moan. 

"You want the whole crowd to hear you?" Klay joked as he bobbed his head and licked the shaft of Steph's dick. 

His breaths became louder and heavier and Klay picked up his speed. Steph grabbed Klay's shoulders and gripped tightly as his eyes rolled back and he let out a final moan before spilling into the taller boy's mouth.

Steph's grip on Klay loosened and he relaxed, sliding down the wall as he came down from his climax. He sat against the wall and pulled up his boxers and shorts, then looked over at Klay, who joined him in sitting against the wall.

"Fuck," Steph mumbled as he grinned slightly.

Klay smirked and shut his eyes for a few seconds. 

"We should probably go before Kerr comes in here looking for us," he said, and both of them slowly got up. 

The taller boy turned around and pinned Stephen to the wall one final time, kissed him, and mumbled "I fucking love you, babe." Steph smiled and pecked Klay's lips.

"Love you too. C'mon," He said as he leaded the two out of the locker room.

Before Steph opened the door, Klay smacked his ass.

"Watch it, Thompson," he said. They both grinned and walked out happily.

**Author's Note:**

> HI so someone suggested I write an actual Steph/Klay story, with more than just one chapter. Would anyone read it? Comment !! (:


End file.
